


Happy Birthday to Roxy

by anarchycox



Series: The Kingsman are Kinky MoFos [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Friendship, Gunplay, Knifeplay, Multi, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Pegging, Spitroasting, wandering pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Eggsy's birthday gift to Roxy is her having sex with him, Harry, Merlin. That's it, that's all that's in here. Is filthy filthy sex.





	Happy Birthday to Roxy

“Are you serious?” Eggsy stared at Roxy. “You cannot be serious.”

“I beg your pardon,” Merlin snapped and Eggsy dropped to his knees automatically at the tone.

“I’m sorry but there is no way she is getting that strap on in me, it’s fucking giant.” Eggsy looked at the dick that Roxy was wearing and it just seemed impossibly large on her tiny frame. God, but she looked hot. He had known she was pretty, sort of hard to miss that. And sure he had seen her naked during candidate training, but it hadn’t really ever registered. 

“It isn’t much bigger than Harry and you beg for his cock,” Merlin dismissed. “Beg for Roxy to peg you with that strap on.”

Eggsy swallowed and then looked up at Roxy. “Ma’am, could I - may I please suck your cock?” He took a quick glance to Harry sitting in the chair in the corner who gave him a fond smile and nod. At least someone was happy with him.

Roxy crooked her finger and Eggsy crawled over to her. “I won’t hurt you any way you don’t want to be hurt,” she promised him.

And it was Roxy, he trusted her implicitly and Merlin and Harry would never let anything happen to him. He smiled up at her, “Please may I suck your cock, ma’am?” This time the question was loaded with delight and promise.

Roxy smiled back, “Of course you can,” she told him and stroked his hair when he came close.

Eggsy looked at the dark red strap on and the black leather harness she was wearing. It was pretty spectacular. He leaned his head forward and kept his eyes on hers as his tongue licked the tip of the cock. He kept teasing a little, soft licks and kisses never taking it all the way into his mouth. He liked the way Roxy’s eyes darkened.

“I swear to god,” Merlin muttered and came over and yanked hard at Eggsy’s hair. “Really?” He pulled and Eggsy’s head went back at a very uncomfortable angle. “Do you only suck cock well when it is Harry’s?”

Eggsy’s eyes were watering. “Yours too,” he whispered.

“Well pretend that is one of us and do your job properly,” Merlin snapped. He still gripped Eggsy’s hair and this time moved him closer to the dildo and didn’t stop moving Eggsy’s head until his nose brushed the leather harness and the toy was in his throat. He pulled back sharply until Eggsy almost popped off. “Do you still need help or can you manage?”

Eggsy pulled away, “I can manage, sir. I won’t disappoint you.”

“I don’t care,” Merlin said and relented a bit when he saw the sadness flicker in Eggsy’s eyes. “This isn’t about me, is it? This is your birthday gift for Roxy, don’t disappoint her.”

“He could never disappoint me,” Roxy reassured. “Not our sweet Eggsy.”

Merlin made a noise low in his throat. “Not yours, lass, and I will address that error in a little while.” He smiled when he heard a noise from Harry in the corner. “Oh but you will enjoy watching that won’t you baby?”

Harry agreed. “Eggsy, you can do it, show Roxy just how incredible you are, my wonderful Eggsy. Go on, really impress her. I want to see you worship her cock, just like you do ours.”

Merlin stepped behind Roxy and Eggsy watched as he wrapped a hand around Roxy’s throat and squeezed just a little. Oh, Roxy liked that a lot the way she moaned. And okay, yeah, Eggsy realized that he wanted to give her everything. Eggsy put his hands on her hips, so different from Harry or Merlin. Soft, small. She always felt so huge in the field that he forgot just how petite she was. Eggsy took a deep breath and began to work the dildo hard in his mouth.

“There we go, isn’t he a special thing lass?” Merlin whispered into her ear and then squeezed her throat a bit more. “Our special thing, you just get a taste.” 

She nodded a bit and took the chance and sank back against him. He wasn’t hard against her, that was fine, she didn’t want him for that. Roxy watched Eggsy and sank her fingers into his hair, a lot more gentle than Merlin had been. She scratched at his scalp. “You look so pretty,” Roxy told him and she could see him smiling around the dildo. “Really want to fuck you Eggsy.” She tilted her head so she could look at Merlin, “Can I?”

“Of course,” Merlin agreed. “Harry, should she fuck him?”

“On a condition,” Harry said. “I’d really like to watch her fuck him hard, while he sucks your cock, Daddy.”

Merlin beamed at Harry. “What a lovely suggestion,” he replied. “I think we can all agree that that would be nice wouldn’t it?” 

Eggsy pulled away from the dildo and nodded furiously. He very much liked that idea. He knew he’d be aching tomorrow but he really wanted to be used tonight. By everyone if he could. 

Merlin went to the bed and sat down on it. “He’s mostly prepped for you, Roxy. Harry has the lube.” He raised his brows and looked at Eggsy. “Well come along.” Merlin watched Eggsy crawl to him and then when he was half on the bed, ready to suck, Merlin saw Harry pull Roxy down for a kiss, and that was pretty sight indeed. He was in a generous mood. “Can you keep yourself from coming or do ye need your ring?”

Eggsy thought about it. Harry had him really good at controlling himself these days, but this was a lot of extra stimulus, and Merlin’s punishments were vicious. “The ring please sir,” he decided.

“Go get it then.”

Eggsy went and got his cock ring and brought it over to Merlin who put it on him carefully. “Thank you,” he whispered and he meant it for more than just the ring.

“We will give you whatever you want, if it is in our power to give,” Merlin replied, his voice and eyes full of the emotions that he carried for Eggsy, before his gaze hardened again. He snapped his fingers. “Now I believe your mouth and throat as well warmed up. Get to work.”

Eggsy rubbed his face against Merlin’s cock, nuzzling the warmth and the barely hard factor. His favourite thing in the world was making Merlin hard, he loved the feel of soft Merlin in his mouth and making him fill it. There was such a sense of satisfaction in it, knowing that he did that, made Merlin want, made him ache. He rubbed his cheek along the length and made a happy noise when Merlin pulled at his hair. Roxy had been great but a bit too gentle. Eggsy was happiest when it was just short of pulling out his hair. He opened his mouth and let Merlin push his cock in. Eggsy licked and sucked and slowly moved his head up and down, and enjoyed the way Merlin swelled on his tongue.

Roxy lubed up the dildo and went back over to them, and it was a picture and a half Eggsy sucking Merlin’s dick, waiting for her to fuck him. Roxy moved Eggsy a little to where she wanted him. “Good, stay like that,” she told him and steadily pushed the dildo into him. She grew wet at the way Eggsy moaned and shuddered as she pushed in. He looked, helpless wasn’t the right word but it was the closest she had. And it was a good look for him. Roxy moved her hips back and then forward, firmly but not too rough. She did this a few times watching as Eggsy swayed between her and Merlin but he never pulled off of Merlin.

“Oh, lass, I promise he can take it,” Merlin told her a gleam in his eye. “Do whatever you want.”

She glanced over to Harry who still hadn’t even undone his trousers though they were tented a bit. He looked like he was just at the office, during a meeting. Except if you looked directly at his eyes, where the pupils were blown, the gaze hungry. Harry nodded at her and Roxy dugs her nails into Eggsy’s hips and set a hard pace, slamming him into the bed, making him choke on Merlin’s cock.

Eggsy was good enough that his teeth never hurt Merlin, and also knew enough that a slight graze or two would not get him in trouble. Spit was sliding down his chin a bit, it was difficult to have full control, because Roxy was going faster than Merlin, and harder than Harry. He tried to catch a glimpse of Harry but he was not at the right angle. He swallowed and shivered at the moan that came out of Merlin. It was such a dark noise, full of promise. He moaned when Merlin yanked him off and tried to lean forward, to get that warm flesh back in his mouth. He snapped his mouth shut when Merlin gave him a firm tap on the nose. 

“Careful or I’ll take away my generous plan to give you one more choice tonight,” Merlin shook his head, “I’m beginning to think that I’ve been far too gentle with ye recently. Look how poor your manners have grown.”

“But nothing is better than your cock in my mouth,” Eggsy whined.

“It is a good thing that I know that is the truth,” Merlin replied. “Roxy, keep fucking him or I swear you will not be happy with the results. And ye can bring out what’s in the back of our belt there.”

“What’s in the back of -” Eggsy started to turn his head but Merlin gave him another smack.

“Something that Harry and I agreed was fine.”

“Don’t worry, my sweet boy, it is fine,” Harry promised from his chair. “Now listen to Merlin, or your choice will go away.”

Merlin gave Harry a look that suggested some day in the future he’d pay for not calling Merlin daddy, and Harry gave a smirk in reply. Merlin rolled his eyes a bit and then focused on Eggsy. “Eyes on me lad,” Merlin said firmly. He was able to split his gaze between Eggsy and Roxy enough to watch her bring out her favourite knife and flick it open. He felt Eggsy go very still. “Not a drop will be spilled,” Merlin promised. 

“Please I need your cock in my mouth,” Eggsy whispered.

“Will you want my cock in your arse at all tonight?” Merlin had to ask. Eggsy nodded. “Then just comfort yourself with me, don’t suck enough to bring me off. If you do you don’t get my cock for at least a week.”

Eggsy immediately put his head down and brought back Merlin’s cock into his mouth, he sucked a bit but it was more about his personal need than getting Merlin off. Merlin’s hands in his hair were firm and he felt the cool metal against his back. He waited for the sting of the blade but it wasn’t there. 

“Flat side against you,” Merlin whispered to him. 

Eggsy let himself relax and had to admit the pressure against his back almost felt like when Harry pressed his nails into Eggsy’s skin.

“Leaving such pretty pressure lines on you. I see them and then they are gone. White, and then vanished. Pretty little patterns on such pretty soft skin,” Roxy crooned. Her hips never stopped thrusting the dildo into Eggsy. “Oh what I wouldn’t give to put real lines onto you, Eggsy. You’d look so beautiful.” The knife pressed a little harder and Eggsy moaned and swallowed.

“Both of you, behave,” Merlin warned.

“Or what, I’m not your pet?” Roxy pointed out.

Merlin reached over and pulled a gun out from under the pillow and aimed it at Roxy’s head. “Or this doesn’t go in your cunt while I’m choking you and you get to watch Harry fuck Eggsy.”

Harry cursed in the corner and the sound of his zipper sliding down and his hand moving quickly over his cock was almost absurdly loud.

“I want Eggsy to come on my dick,” Roxy said. Her eyes never left the gun.

“Eggsy, do you want to come on Roxy’s dick?” Merlin asked and felt the nod against his lap. “Go ahead, lass,” Merlin said and kept the gun pointed at her. “But give me the knife.”

Roxy snapped it closed and tossed it on the bed, where Eggsy’s hand reached out and pulled it to his heart. Roxy smiled and reached down to pull the cock ring off of Eggsy. She focused on snapping her hips pushing the dildo in and out of him and watched him drool all over Merlin. Merlin had a fantastic body, that she’d love to explore but knew wouldn’t really get the chance. She focused on Eggsy and put her hand in the small of his spine and felt when the tremors began. “Just let come, and come for me. Please Eggsy be a good boy and come on my dick,” Roxy said and a few more pushes and Eggsy went rigid against the bed and spilled all over the comforter.

“That will need washing,” Harry said from the corner. He finally stood up and went behind Roxy. “You were stunning my dear,” Harry told her and kissed her shoulder. He reached down and undid her harness and eased her hips back so that she slowly pulled out of Eggsy. Eggsy whimpered a bit and Harry reached down and picked him up. He went back to the chair and added some lube to his dick and slowly slid into Eggsy.

Eggsy winced. “Sensitive, Harry.” He leaned against Harry, soothed by the smell of Harry’s clothes, of his aftershave. Of Harry.

“I know, and I’ll go slow,” Harry promised and made no move to begin anything. “Do you know how utterly beautiful you were, being used like that? How stunning you looked between them? I couldn’t take my eyes off of you, sweet boy. Taking Roxy’s toy, sucking Merlin. No one has ever been lovelier than you.”

“You have the best dirty talk,” Eggsy said sleepily. “Want to feel you moving, Harry.”

“Of course. Do you want to turn so you can watch them?”

“You watch. I just wanna hear it. Here Merlin say really bad things to Roxy. Use his naughty words.”

“Roxy, may I use naughty words with you?” Merlin asked.

Roxy noticed that he was still holding the gun. “Please do,” she said and tried to smirk a little. Pretend like she was still in charge.

But she wasn’t, not any more. Her gift was power, and the utter release from it. She didn’t even know how Merlin moved that fast but she was on her back on the bed and he was on top of her the barrel of the gun covering one of her nipples and grinding down. The metal was cold and Merlin’s eyes were ablaze and in an instant she was utterly wet. Her breath fell from her lips in an odd noise when he began to move the gun back and forth over her nipple and he smiled. “You were a little forward, weren’t we lass? Not sure you deserve my gun in your cunt. Really, I thought you better behaved than that.” He gave her a light slap and when she would have complained his hand closed around her throat. “No no, you think about limits and how you need to remember that just because you fucked him with a toy, doesn’t mean you have a single solitary stake on our pet.”

Roxy nodded. She could just get a little bit of air, but it was a struggle. A glorious, perfect struggle to get shallow air into her lungs. Each breath made her cunt clench and she ached and wanted to be full. “I’m sorry,” she managed to say in a thin voice. “I’ll be good.”

“Of course ye will,” Merlin said and took his hand off her throat, and Roxy immediately felt the lack. But she was only allowed a few breaths before the barrel of the gun was in her mouth. “Suck it, like the high end whore you are,” he ordered. Roxy immediately began to lick and suck the barrel of the gun and put on a show and Merlin just laughed, a harsh, derisive noise. “Everyone thinks ye such a good girl, but look at you, so eager to choke on whatever I offered you. You’d beg for my dick in your cunt, if I could even get a little hard over your body wouldn’t you. You’d wear my come on your tits for days, and beg me for more. How hungry you are. You really should just put yourself on a street corner lass, it’s more honest.”

She glared at him, and kept sucking the barrel of the gun. 

Eggsy nuzzled into Harry. “It sounds good, does it look good?”

“Very much, it is a rare sight to see Merlin on top of a woman like that,” Harry replied. “Though he’s done similar and in fact has eaten a couple women out, not that Roxy has done anything to earn that.” Harry raised his voice making sure that Roxy heard that. And fuck but he did love watching them together. It was so different than with Eggsy. Merlin was always in charge, but the vibe between he and Roxy was much more...equal, a push and pull that Merlin didn’t have with Eggsy. This would have to be explored again.

Roxy’s eyes widened and she looked at Merlin. She stilled on the gun and Merlin pulled it from her mouth. Merlin’s smile was dark, and sinister. “Aye lass, I’ll eat pussy when the situation calls for it. But I’ll nae eat your cunt tonight, no matter how dripping you are. How much you would beg. You have done not a single thing to earn that privilege.”

“Tonight. I could earn it another time,” she challenged. “I could one day sit on your face, drown you.”

“Perhaps,” Merlin replied and brought the gun across a nipple hard and fast. He laughed at the way Roxy screamed and cursed him out. He cut off her air to stop the noise and her body bucked upwards, but he was just too big in comparison and held her down easily.

“Perfection,” Harry said and pushed up a little into Eggsy. He watched Merlin hold and release Roxy’s throat and how she wasn’t bucking up to get rid of him but because her body craved more. “Eggsy it is quite an intoxicating sight.”

“Just like listening,” Eggsy replied. He liked hearing Merlin’s words and the noises Roxy made and he was already so overstimulated that watching them would have been painful. Harry’s small thrusts were painful, but it was the good kind of pain. “I can take more,” Eggsy said, his body limp against Harry’s.

“I know you can, but I don’t want to give you more at the moment, sweet boy,” Harry chided and kept up the small thrusts barely pushing in and out of Eggsy. 

“We will play with this more another day,” Merlin told Roxy and for just a moment he completely cut off her air. “But your cunt has been empty for far too long.” He let go of her throat and climbed off of her. He put her on her knees on the bed facing Harry and Eggsy. “It is a treat for me, you see. I rather like seeing Harry still dressed fucking our pet. The cloth against his soft nakedness is such an appealing contrast.” He moved behind her. “Fill your cunt with your fingers.”

“You promised me -” She winced as her hair was pulled back and Merlin’s teeth sank into her throat.  “I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m sorry, sorry, sorry.” She wondered if he was going to draw blood it hurt so much. Her cunt was pulsing, begging to be filled. Roxy reached down and pushed two fingers into herself and moaned in relief, in hunger for more.

“How wet are you lass?”

“Very,” she said. Harry’s hands were stroking Eggsy’s back and they looked so complete, a unit. It was lovely. Nothing she wanted, but lovely to watch. She could just see a bit of Harry’s cock as it moved in and out of Eggsy.

“He sometimes likes to fuck women, and he’d fill your hungry cunt well. But again. Not tonight.” Merlin began to rub the gun over her nipples again and Roxy leaned against him. “I admit that could be fun. Him fucking you, Eggsy’s mouth right there licking at both of you while I fuck him. Aye that could be enjoyable. But you have to earn that.”

Roxy moved her fingers in and out of her body, and felt the pressure building already she was so turned on. Harry’s thrusts into Eggsy were growing harder, Eggsy was bouncing a bit in his lap. “Merlin, please?”

But he just kept flicking her nipples with the barrel of the gun and Roxy kept fucking herself on her own fingers, watching Harry make love to Eggsy. She could feel herself growing close and moved her fingers to her clit wanting that stimulation and all of a sudden her wrist was grabbed and yanked behind her back at an angle that was almost too much. She cursed Merlin out and then fell abruptly silent when the gun barrel pushed into her cunt. She moaned at the feeling, it was cold and hard, and he could destroy her so easily.

But he was Merlin.

She knew she was safe. 

The gun dragged along the walls of her cunt so smooth, and unrelenting as it was almost out and then pushed back in. A few testing thrusts and then the metal was just slamming into her and she cried out, in a perfect place between pain and pleasure. Merlin was calling her things that were filthy and repulsive and in any other circumstance would have her caving his head in and here in this room with her favourite people felt fantastic. Harry was bouncing Eggsy harder on his lap now and his dirty talk was all sorts of sweet and pretty words for Eggsy; the disconnect between what the two men were saying was short circutting her brain or maybe that was just how close Merlin had her to come. 

“I need my clit touched a bit,” she said and when her wrist was released she figured that was a cue to finish herself off. Tears fell as Merlin’s finger joined hers and they both drove her over the edge of release. She lay on the bed gasping as the gun was pulled out of her and pressed against her mouth.

“Lick it clean lass,” Merlin ordered softly and she did so and then watched as Harry finished fucking Eggsy. Her skin was sensitive but she pushed her fingers inside herself needing the full feeling. 

Merlin went and collected Eggsy from Harry and brought him back to the bed. Harry when he was able to think, undressed and went over to the bed. He flipped back the covers and sat up against the headboard and brought Roxy into his lap. He eased her hand away. 

“My fingers are a little bigger,” he said and gently pushed into Roxy. Roxy sighed in contentment and sucked her fingers clean and left them in her mouth as she watched Merlin lay Eggsy down how he wanted him.

Eggsy had grown half hard again while Harry had fucked him and Merlin wrapped his fingers around Eggsy and brought him all the way hard in a firm, almost punishing grip with everything that Eggsy’s body had already gone through.

“I am imagining at this point you are loose and wet enough from lube and come that I can just push into you,” Merlin said but he checked with two fingers first. 

“Need you too,” Eggsy said.

“Of course, pet,” Merlin replied and twisted a nipple hard and when Eggsy shouted, distracted by the surprise pain, Merlin pushed into him. Eggsy sighed at the feeling and turned his head to see Harry and Roxy watching him. 

“Hi,” he said and reached up. Roxy pulled her fingers out of her mouth and gave them to him and Eggsy put them in his mouth and felt Harry’s hand in his hair. He closed his eyes and just drifted on the sensations that were strumming through him.

Merlin wasn’t as gentle as Harry but pushed Eggsy’s body as far as it would go after so much stimulation. He fucked into Eggsy, had the lad’s legs up, almost bending him in half and Merlin’s body was rocking against Eggsy’s cock even as he rocked in and out of Eggsy.

Merlin came first and pumped into Eggsy until there was nothing left in him. He stayed in Eggsy as he wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s length and made the lad come on himself. It wasn’t much after the first orgasm and Eggsy was whimpering, his body just worn out. Merlin licked his stomach clean and then went to the bathroom and started water pouring into the huge soaker tub. He came back and picked up Eggsy. “You too, dear,” he said to Roxy and he put them both into the tub and dropped a couple bath bombs in with them. “We’ll change the sheets.”

“I can leave after,” Roxy said and almost drowned with the way Eggsy squeezed her tight. “Or not.”

“You’ll stay and we’ll feed you in the morning. Give you your proper birthday gifts,” Merlin said firmly. “Don’t stay in there too long now, think of all the spunk that is sliding out of Eggsy’s body and into the water.”

“Ewwww,” Roxy groaned and Eggsy snickered against her.

“He is just the worst at after talk,” Eggsy said. “Like super bad. You want Harry for the nice words.”

“Don’t drown,” Merlin ordered and went to change the sheets.

“Merlin,” Roxy called to stop him, “This was a real gift. The best gift ever.”

Merlin gave her a fond smile and left them be.

“How the fuck do you survive being fucked by them?” Roxy had to ask. 

“Pretty sure I died and heaven is like a 24/7 porn,” Eggsy said and giggled. “Happy birthday, Roxy.”

Roxy kissed his nose. “Thank you, Eggsy. Really was the best gift ever.”

“Love you,” Eggsy said and nuzzled into her.

“Love you too,” she agreed, knowing that it was a platonic love. A forever best friends love that she wouldn’t trade for the world. They stayed in the water a little bit and when they got out pajamas were waiting for them and they crawled into bed, where Harry was already asleep but his arm automatically moved to make space for Eggsy.

Roxy hesitated but Merlin pulled her down onto the bed.

“I’m not cuddling you,” Merlin said and rolled over but made sure that his long line of back was pressed against her. It was a good heat against her, comforting, steady. Just like the man.

Roxy fell asleep a smile on her face. 


End file.
